Henry McCoy (Terra-616)
Norton McCoy (padre); Edna McCoy (madre); Robert McCoy (zio paterno); John McCoy (zio paterno); cugino (nome sconosciuto) | Universe = Terra-616 | BaseOfOperations = Scuola Jean Grey per l'Apprendimento Superiore, Salem Center, Contea Westchester, New York; Quincarrier, mobile; Il Picco, Orbita Terrestre; precedentemente Utopia, Baia di San Francisco, California; Industrie Graymalkin, Colline di Marin, San Francisco, California; Istituto Xavier, Salem Center, Contea di Westchester, New York; Ship; Complesso di X-Factor, New York City, New York; Palazzo dei Difensori, Montagne Rocciose, Colorado; Sanctum Sanctorum, Greenwich Village, New York City, New York, Palazzo dei Vendicatori, Manhattan, New York City, New York; Circo della Confraternita dei Mutanti Malvagi | Gender = Maschio | Height = 1,80 m | Weight = 402 lbs | Eyes = Blu | Hair = Blu | UnusualFeatures = Completamente coperto da una folta pelliccia blu; pupille verticali, orecchie a punta, denti simili a zanne, artigli, mani e piedi insolitamente grandi (taglia di scarpe: 60) | Citizenship = Statunitense | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Vice preside, avventuriero, agente di S.W.O.R.D., biochimico; ex insegnante di scienze e matematica, attivista mutante, docente di college, ricercatore, lottatore professionista | Education = Dottorato in Biofisica ; corso di laura alla Scuola di Xavier per Giovani Dotati | Origin = Mutante; ulteriormente mutato da sua sperimentazione | PlaceOfBirth = Dunfee, Illinois | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | First = X-Men Vol 1 #1 | FirstIt = Capitan America (Corno) #1 | HistoryText = I Primi Anni Il padre di Henry Phillip McCoy, Norton McCoy, lavorava presso una centrale nucleare dove durante un incidente fu esposto a grandi quantità di radiazioni. Norton rimase illeso, ma la radiazione colpì i suoi geni e, di conseguenza, suo figlio nacque mutante. A differenza di molti mutanti, Henry mostrò i segni della mutazione dalla nascita: mani e piedi insolitamente grandi. Inoltre Hank era un prodigio dotato di un intelletto superumano innato e durante l'adolescenza guadagnò il potere di una potenziata agilità, riflessi e forza simile a una scimmia. Grazie ai suoi poteri, Henry divenne una stella del football da adolescente e si guadagnò il soprannome di Magilla Gorilla. Hank nascose la sua mutazione e la sua sete di conoscenza in piena vista - fino a quando la scuola gli chiese di lasciare dopo essere stato esposto come un mutante. Le notevoli capacità atletiche di Hank e la sua brillantezza attirarono l'attenzione del Professor Charles Xavier, che stava formando gli originali X-Men. Xavier offrì ad Hank, che eccelleva in classe, la possibilità per un numero illimitato di opportunità accademiche alla sua prestigiosa Scuola per Giovani Dotati. Il criminale in costume, di nome El Conquistador, tuttavia, aveva altresì preso atto delle sue capacità e catturò i genitori di McCoy al fine di costringere McCoy ad aiutarlo nei suoi piani criminali. Con l'aiuto del Prof. Xavier e degli X-Men, Henry sconfisse il Conquistador e poi si unì agli X-Men come quarto membro, prendendo il nome in codice di "Bestia". Gli X-Men Sotto la guida del Prof. Xavier, i giorni di Hank furono ricchi di equazioni differenziali, e allenamenti nella Stanza del Pericolo. Con gli X-Men, Hank si scontrò con Magneto , lo Svanitore , il Blob , la Confraternita dei Mutanti Malvagi , Namor , Unus , Lucifero, e molti altri. A un certo punto Hank si scoraggiò con l'umanità e lasciò la squadra per iniziare una breve carriera come wrestler. Hank divenne subito amico di Bobby Drake. Hank usciva con una bibliotecaria, Vera Cantor, ma mantenne la sua identità come la Bestia un segreto con lei. Hank e Bobby brevemente lottarono contro il Maha Yogi, mentre erano usciti per un doppio appuntamento . Hank fu anche cercato da Kraven il Cacciatore, che voleva affinare le sue abilità in battaglia contro la Bestia. Kraven drogò Bestia per attutire i suoi riflessi, ma causò la regressione a una natura più selvatici di Hank che si lasciò andare ad una rabbia furiosa incontrollabile. Hank avrebbe ucciso Kraven se i suoi compagni di squadra non li avessero separati (inedita). La Saltellante, Bestia Blu Uno studente brillante, McCoy completò i suoi studi di dottorato e infine lasciò gli X-Men e la scuola del Professor Xavier per assumere una posizione di ricercatore genetico con la Brand Corporation, una divisione della Roxxon Oil. Lì iniziò a lavorando con il Dr. Carl Maddicks e iniziò una storia d'amore con la sua assistente, Linda Donaldson. Lui isolò l'estratto ormonale che creava la mutazione. Il siero risultante agì da catalizzatore per l'attivazione delle mutazioni latenti per brevi periodi di tempo (questo siero sarebbe diventata la base per l'Ormone della Crescita Mutante). Dr. Maddicks divenne sempre più invidioso di Hank e assistette alla sua scoperta. Desideroso di informare i suoi superiori della sua scoperta, Hank sentì che il dottor Maddicks stava tramando di rubare la sua ricerca. Ignaro delle conseguenze, Hank bevve il siero, cercando di nascondere il suo aspetto, e subì radicali cambiamenti fisici. Ad Hank crebbe del pelo grigio su tutto il corpo, i muscoli si ampliarono, le orecchie divennero più grandi e a punta, gli spuntarono gli artigli, e i suoi denti canini divennero più grande, simile a zanne. Il siero incrementò ulteriormente la sua agilità superumana, la resistenza, la velocità e la forza, così come migliorò i suoi sensi, e gli garantì uno straordinaria fattore di guarigione. Dopo aver fermato la guardia di sicurezza dal rubare il suo lavoro per il dottor Maddicks, Hank si rese conto di non essere riuscito a osservare il tempo. Poiché Hank non aveva preso l'antidoto nel giro di un'ora, rimase stabile nel suo stato alterato. Dr. McCoy era ormai una bestia, sia di nome che di fatto. Arrabbiato, Hank tentò di vendicarsi del Dr. Maddicks, ma si fermò dallo strangolarlo. Linda Donaldson, che era stata in realtà una spia per l'Impero Segreto per tutto il tempo, sparò al Dr. Maddicks .(1973) Nel tentativo di continuare una vita normale, McCoy cominciò a indossare una maschera e guanti sintetici e delle bardature per correggere la sua postura. Nessuno alla Brand Corporation fu in grado di collegare che la Bestia e Hank erano la stessa persona, nonostante i molti tentativi da parte del capo della sicurezza, Robert "Buzz" Baxter. Hank lavorò instancabilmente per correggere la sua condizione, ma evitò l'aiuto del Professor X e Marvel Girl. Dopo che Tony Stark mostrò interesse per il lavoro di Hank, Mastermind della Confraternita dei Mutanti Malvagi impiantò nella mente di Hank l'illusione di aver ucciso Iron Man. (1973) Non in grado di ricordare di avere già incontrato Blob Unus, e Mastermind, quest'ultimo convinse Hank ad unirsi alla Confraternita dei Mutanti Malvagi, fino a quando si ricordò la verità e da solo li sconfisse. (1973) Un incontro con Quasimodo, che stava cercando di rubare le capacità metaboliche della Bestia in modo che potesse essere ad un passo più vicino al diventare più umano, causò l'espulsione della maggior parte della forza vitale del dottor McCoy, che ha portò la sua pelliccia a diventare da grigia a blu e la perdita del suo fattore di guarigione . Mentre stava guarendo dopo la sua battaglia con Quasimodo, Hank si ritrovò a casa di Buzz e di sua moglie Patsy Walker, che scoprì la sua doppia identità. Patsy aveva a lungo idolatrato i "super eroi", e lo costrinse a promettere che in cambio del mantenimento del suo segreto, lui l'avrebbe aiutata a diventare una "super eroina". Dopo aver sentito che un vecchio collega, il Professore Hans Jorgenson, era stato rapito, il Professor X convocò gli X-Men per rintracciare l'Uomo Ragno, ma Hank si rifiutò. Tentando di controllare Hank, dopo aver sentito di tutti i disturbi della Bestia, Angelo arrivò e aiutò la Bestia nel combattere Griffin e inventò una storia per spiegare le recenti sparizioni di Hank. Depresso per il suo aspetto, Hank tornò a casa per un po', grazie a Ciclope, ma tornò alla sua vita, dopo le rassicurazioni della sua importanza dalla sua vecchia fidanzata, Jennifer Nyles. (inedita) Hank finalmente si riunì con Vera e apprese che stava cercando il suo aiuto, ma furono interrotti dal Fenomeno. Hank lottò contro il Fenomeno da solo e stava perdendo, fino a quando il distacco della maschera sintetica spaventò il Fenomeno che rapidamente invecchiò, a causa dei mistici che lo legavano alla Terra. Hank e Vera viaggiarono in Canada dove il dilemma di Vera si rivelò. I poteri mutanti del Mimo erano fuori controllo e assorbiva l'energia dalle persone al punto che è stato per ucciderli. Hank tentò di curare il Mimo, ma fu interrotto da Hulk che stava cercando la fonte di ciò che stava drenando la sua forza. Hulk se ne andò dopo che il Mimo assorbì le sue radiazioni gamma, apparentemente suicidandosi. I Vendicatori Alla fine, il dottor McCoy lasciò la Brand e chiese di entrare nei Vendicatori. Durante il suo colloquio, i Vendicatori furono attaccati da Toad, impersonante lo Straniero, e Hank aiutato la squadra. La Bestia e Dragoluna furono poi accettati con lo status di prova. Patsy tornò per fare rispettare la promessa ad Hank di renderla una super-eroina. Dopo che Hank la portò con sé per un incarico, Patsy si fece chiamare Hellcat e la promessa fu soddisfatta. La Bestia accompagnato i Vendicatori alla Brand dove furono sconfitti dallo Squadrone Supremo. Dopo essere fuggiti dalla Brand Corporation, i Vendicatori furono inviati nella realtà dello Squadrone Supremo. Dopo aver trovato un dispositivo per tornare alla loro realtà, Hank impersonò il Presidente degli Stati Uniti di quella realtà e convinse lo Squadrone Supremo a permettere loro di fuggire. Dopo diverse avventure con i Vendicatori, Hank fu finalmente accettato come membro e rivelò pubblicamente la sua identità segreta. Hellcat partì con Dragoluna per ricevere da lei una formazione supplementare. Dopo essere diventato un Vendicatore, Hank presto si rese conto che la sua popolarità con le donne era subito cresciuta. Hank ricevette una richiesta di soccorso da parte di Polaris affermando che lei e Havok erano stati rapiti dal Faraone Vivente. Dopo aver trovato il Palazzo degli X-Men deserto, Hank rintracciò gli X-Men e li ha trovò a lavorare in un circo, ipnotizzati da Mesmero. Hank riuscì a far uscire gli X-Men dall'illusione Mesmero poco prima che Magneto arrivò e li trasportò nella sua base in Antartide. Dopo aver combattuto contro Magneto e il suo robot, Nanny, la Bestia e la Fenice finirono per separarsi dagli altri X-Men, ogni gruppo credendo erroneamente che l'altro fosse morto. Dopo essere ritornato dai Vendicatori, Hank passò un sacco di tempo nei locali notturni con Wonder Man. Fu avvicinato e manipolato dal Manipolatore per rubare una scatola che, una volta aperta, avrebbe messo Hank sotto il controllo mentale del Manipolatore. Hank fu semplicemente liberato dal suo controllo per dimostrare che si poteva fare. I Vendicatori rimasero scioccati nel sentire da Henry Gyrich che alla squadra erano consentiti solo sette membri: Capitan America, Iron Man, Wasp, Visione, Scarlet, Falcon, e Hank. Più tardi, Hank e Wonder Man furono tra i Vendicatori invitati dalla Cosa alla prima Partita di Poker dei Super-Eroi che fu interrotta da un attacco sull'Hellicarrier dello S.H.I.E.L.D. da parte del Generale Pollock. In seguito, mentre partecipava la mostra scientifica Tecnologia 1980 all'Università dell'Empire State, Hank aiutò Spider-Man nel combattere l'Averla Assassina e l'Uomo Modulare. Rilevando attività presso la X-Mansion, la Bestia tornò alla sua vecchia casa per scoprire che gli X-Men, che pensava fossero morti, erano vivi e vegeti. Hank informò Scott Summers che Jean era ancora viva ed era sull'Isola Muir. Durante il controllo di un complesso nascosto sotto il Palazzo dei Vendicatori, Hank e Occhio di Falco furono catturati da Arsenal e salvati dai Vendicatori. Dopo un'audizione al Senato, i Vendicatori furono rilasciati delle restrizioni di Gyrich e la Bestia suggerì ripristinare Wonder Man come membro. Hank accorse ad aiutare i suoi vecchi compagni di squadra, dopo aver intercettato una chiamata di soccorso che gli X-Men erano in difficoltà presso il Club Infernale. Hank arrivò dopo che Fenice aveva subito un'altra trasformazione nella Fenice Nera e volò attraverso l'universo, dove divorò un'intera stella e i cinque miliardi di abitanti di uno dei suoi pianeti. Al suo ritorno sulla Terra, Fenice minacciò di uccidere tutti. Hank creò degli inibitori neurali, ma Fenice li mandò in corto facilmente. Il Professor Xavier fu in grado di tenere sotto controllo la Fenice e l'aiutò a voler tornare alla normalità. Gli X-Men e la Bestia furono teletrasportati via dai Shi'ar. L'Impero Shi'ar aveva assistito alla consumazione della stella da parte di Fenice e la Bestia e gli X-Men furono costretti a combattere con la Guardia Imperiale per il destino della Fenice. La battaglia innescò la sua trasformazione in Fenice Nera, una volta di più. Fenice capì che non sarebbe mai stata in grado di controllare pienamente l'oscura fame dentro di lei e sacrificato se stessa sulla Luna. In questo periodo, Hank colse l'occasione per presentarsi a Dazzler. Hank si riunì con Vera, e uno Skrull fingendosi Edwin Jarvis la avvelenò per ricattare i Vendicatori nel recuperare per lui una potente gemma chiamata Pietra della Resurrezione. Usando la macchina del tempo di Mr. Fantastic, la Visione, Scarlet, e Wonder Man accompagnarono Hank nel passato per recuperare la gemma. Dopo il ritorno, Hank decise che era troppo potente e la distrussero, lasciando Vera alle cure di Mr. Fantastic . Hank si riunì con l'Uomo Ghiaccio e Angelo, dopo che un gruppo di eroi furono manipolati per unirsi ai Vendicatori. Dopo che fu rivelato che era Dragoluna a manipolare tutti loro per rafforzare i Vendicatori, Hank lasciò i Vendicatori. I Difensori Cercando una cura per la condizione di Vera, Hank si recò da Dr. Strange e aiutò i Difensori nel combattere il mago pazzo, Ian Fate. Dr. Strange richiese l'aiuto di Reed Richards e insieme dedussero che la Pietra della Resurrezione doveva essere riassemblata. Dopo essere stati trasportati nella gemma, i tre eroi furono trasformati in statue cristalline da Colui che Da la Vita fino a quando non furono liberati dalla gemma da Daimon Hellstrom. Hellstrom offrì la sua assistenza e, non vedendo ulteriore modo di procedere, la Bestia fu d'accordo, facendo così rivivere Vera . Dopo anni di servizio con i Vendicatori, la Bestia si assunse il compito di riorganizzare i Difensori in una organizzazione di combattimento più formale. I compagni della Bestia negli X-Men, Angelo e Uomo Ghiaccio, servirono nei Difensori insieme a lui e Warren Worthington III finanziò la squadra e fornì il suo attico nel Colorado come quartier generale. Ottennero anche l'autorizzazione governativa, grazie all'aiuto di Nick Fury. Mentre era con Wonder Man a una festa del cast su un terreno degli studi cinematografici di Hollywood, Hank incontrò Dazzler. La Bestia tentò di difendere l'onore di Alison Blaire quando un membro della sua band, Rocker Max le mancò di rispetto, ma Alison lo riprese duramente. Dopo aver sentito che lei era scomparsa, la Bestia costrinse a rivelare la sua posizione a Rocker e la trovò all'Heartbreak Hotel in curata da sette bambini mutanti. Dopo che Hank condivise un bacio con Alison, il suo manager, Flynn Alexander arrivò a recuperarla. La Bestia lottò contro gli "attori" di Flynn, ma Dazzler lo fermò andandosene con Flynn. Convinto che Flynn aveva un certo controllo su Alison, Hank partecipò ad uno dei suoi show "Teatro Sotterraneo" e assistette ad una sua battaglia, in stile gladiatoriale, in un'arena. Quando sembrava che lei fosse in pericolo, Hank saltò nell'arena per assisterla. Nel tentativo di placare la folla, Flynn ordinò agli altri Gladiatori di entrare nell'arena e uno di loro fu ucciso. Dopo la battaglia la Bestia le chiese di andarsene, ma i poteri di Alison avevano iniziato ad andare fuori controllo di nuovo e decise di rimanere. Dopo che i sentimenti di Hank per Alison si fecero seri, lui tornò allo spettacolo dei Gladiatori e le chiese di di nuovo di andarsene. Dopo che Dazzler rifiutò, Hank scoprì che Flynn stava usando un farmaco che causava ad Alison di perdere il controllo dei suoi poteri. Dopo essere stati drogati per combattere l'un l'altro, Hank e Alison insieme posero fine al ring gladiatoriale. Dragoluna, che era posseduto dal Drago della Luna, apparentemente uccise la maggior parte dei membri dei Difensori in una battaglia culminante e i Difensori si sciolsero. X-Factor Hank fu esaminato per una posizione la Scuola di Medicina di Harvard a Boston. Quando seppe che Jean Grey era ancora in vita, Hank raggiunse i suoi ex compagni di squadra e membri fondatori degli X-Men per formare X-Factor, un'organizzazione che mirava a cercare e aiutare i mutanti sotto il pretesto di cacciare i mutanti come minacce per la società. Il pubblico diede per scontato che fossero esseri umani a caccia di mutanti quando in realtà stavano addestrando giovani mutanti nell'uso dei loro poteri nel Complesso di X-Factor . Operavano anche come mutanti in un gruppo, che i media denominato X-Terminator. Dopo che Dazzler fu catturata, per risvegliare una droga latente negli esseri umani che avrebbe dato loro capacità meta-umane, Hank collaborò con il cacciatore di taglie O.Z. Chase per salvare lei e sua madre, Barbara London. Dopo aver ucciso uno dei suoi aggressori, Hank chiese ad Alison di unirsi agli X-Factor, ma lei rifiutò (inedito). Hank controllò anche la sua vecchia fidanzata Vera, che aveva drasticamente cambiato il suo aspetto ed era diventata un attivista politica per la causa pro-mutante. Carl Maddicks ritornò e cercò di usare la Bestia nel tentativo di sviluppare una cura per la situazione mutante, che aveva reso suo figlio Artie Maddicks muto. Lui sviluppò un siero e lo testò sulla Bestia, che causò alla Bestia di tornare al suo originale aspetto più umano. Hank incontrò la girnalista di notiziari televisiva Trish Tilby , che ha usò una soffiata di Mystica per rivelare che Warren, un mutante, era il sostegno finanziario di X-Factor. In uno scontro con i Cavalieri di Apocalisse, la Bestia fu infettato da Pestilenza. Ogni volta che Hank usava la sua forza superumana, la sua intelligenza diminuiva. Hank divenne sempre più infantile, ma la sua forza continuava a crescere con ogni sforzo. Dopo la sconfitta di Apocalisse, la sua nave sentiente precipitò sul loro Complesso e X-Factor cominciò a vivere su di essa. X-Factor fu avvicinata dai media e, infine, rivelata la verità sulle origini mutanti di X-Factor. Dopo aver salvato la città da una serie di incendi dopo loro battaglia con Apocalisse, a X-Factor fu donata una parata trionfale. Hank vide Infectia trasformare un agente di polizia con i suoi poteri. Hank tentò di avvertire Bobby, che era stato sedotto da lei, ma a causa della sua mancanza di intelligenza Bobby non riusciva a capire. Dopo aver salvato Bobby dal suo bacio, i poteri di Infectia invertirono sia cambiamenti del Dr. Maddicks sia quelli di Pestilenza, ritrasformandolo nel più animalistico, intelligente, blu, e peloso, ma molto più forte Anche se in un primo momento Trish trovò difficile accettare l'aspetto peloso di Hank, alla fine l'accettò cominciarono una relazione. Hank e Trish obiettavano riguardo le notizie di Trish su X-Factor e il suo bisogno di comunicazione, un problema che ebbero per tutto il tempo della loro relazione . Dopo aver sconfitto il Re delle Ombre, la Bestia ei suoi compagni fondatori di X-Factor ritornarono agli X-Men. Ritorno agli X-Men Bestia servì come il genio tecnologico residente e medico presso il Professor Xavier, lavorando su tutto, dall'avanzata tecnologia aliena al Virus Legacy che uccideva i mutanti e operava anche come un membro attivo del Blu Team degli X-Men. Divenne anche leader sul campo in una sola volta. Da questo momento, Hank cominciò a chiamare Scott "Leader Senza Paura". Dopo che Stryfe sparò al Prof. Xavier, la Bestia e la Dr.ssa Moira MacTaggert lavorarono diligentemente per guarirlo del Virus Tecno-Organico che stava devastando il suo corpo, fino a quando arrivò Apocalisse e gli fornì la cura - - - - - - - . Hank affrontò la sfida della sua carriera, una volta che Stryfe ingannò Sinistro nel rilasciare il mortale Virus Legacy . Nel corso di un dibattito televisivo Hank fece fare brutta figura al candidato politico e fomentatore d'odio verso i mutanti, Graydon Creed. a San Francisco Hank e Bobby visitarono Infectia che stava morendo per colpa del Virus Legacy. Lì incontrarono una giovane mutante, Threnody, che poteva sentire gli effetti del Virus Legacy. Hank decise di lasciarla alle cure di Sinistro, nella speranza che, a causa della sua mancanza di morale, Sinistro con il suo aiuto avrebbe potuto trovare una cura per il Virus Legacy. Hank tenne Infectia a morire tra le sue braccia mentre guardava la sua ultima alba . Dopo mesi senza progressi sul Virus Legacy, Hank utilizzò informazioni fornite da Sabretooth per condurre una piccola squadra di X-Men al vecchio orfanotrofio di Scott, La Casa Statale per Trovatelli in Omaha, Nebraska. La squadra trovò Threnody in un laboratorio, al lavoro per curare il Virus Legacy per Sinistro. Questa volta, Hank ebbe un cambiamento di opinione e si rifiutò di lasciarla nelle cure di Sinistro. Threnody promise agli X-Men che avrebbe lavorato per loro mentre guadagnava la fiducia di Sinistro, avvertendoli che dovevano ripartire prima che Sinistro venisse a conoscenza della loro presenza. Hank non era d'accordo, ma fu costretto ad accettare la sua decisione . Trish diede la notizia che il Virus Legacy, inizialmente un virus mutante, ora che colpiva anche gli esseri umani, forzando ulteriormente la sua relazione con Hank . Hank partecipò a una conferenza stampa con il Professor Xavier per calmare la popolazione riguardo la minaccia del Virus Legacy a San Francisco La controparte di Hank da una realtà alternativa, la Bestia Nera, fu sorpreso di vedere il suo omologo al lavoro con gli X-Men. Dopo che la Bestia Nera fece ricerche su Hank, visitando (e uccidendo) il preside della sua scuola elementare, la sua vecchia ragazza Mindy, il suo sacerdote, i suoi genitori (che non si sentì di uccidere, ma uccise invece un passante innocente), e apparentemente i membri della sua scuola superiore, Hank fu rapito dalla Bestia Nera, nel tentativo di nascondersi dal Sinistro di questa realtà. Hank fu tenuto in vita presso la sede abbandonata della Brand Corporation, nel caso in cui la Bestia Nera avrebbe avuto bisogno di maggiori informazioni, mentre lo sostituiva . Hank era intrappolato mentre la Bestia Nera prese il suo posto come un X-Man e le sue ricerche, tra cui il lavoro sul Virus Legacy. Hank riuscì a fuggire in contemporanea allo smascheramento della Bestia Nera da parte di Onslaught . Al ritorno in squadra, Hank incontrò Trish e i due riavviarono la loro relazione. La Dr.ssa MacTaggert, l'unico essere umano a contrarre il virus, scoprì una cura per una certo ceppo del virus dopo l'irresponsabile manipolazione del viroide da parte di Mistica. Morì fornendo i dati al Professor Xavier, lasciando il suo lavoro incompleto. Sulla base delle note di Moira e alle sue ricerche combinate, la Bestia finì l'anti-virus, ma scoprì che, al fine di farlo funzionare, aveva bisogno di un campione di un mutante non infetto. Agendo prima che qualcuno potesse fermarlo, Colosso decise di sacrificare la sua vita . X-Treme X-Men Hank trascorse un breve periodo di tempo con la squadra degli X-Treme X-Men di Tempesta, alla ricerca dei diari di Destiny. Hank subì una mutazione secondaria, che lo mutò ulteriormente in una creatura più felino, dopo che il l'accensione del suo "potenziale genetico latente " fu avviato da Sage , anche se la prima volta che si presentò con l'aspetto felino è stato in , il che si sarebbe verificato in seguito.. Dopo che Vargas uccise Psylocke, la Bestia ritornò all'Istituto. I Nuovi X-Men La combinazione della perdita di un amica e la sua ulteriore mutazione causarono nella Bestia a diventare molto insicuro, sentendo che stava devolvendo in un animale. Hank si ritirò profondamente nel suo lavoro, contribuendo con il Prof. Xavier a costruire un più forte Cerebro, di nome Cerebra . Il Prof. Xavier aprì la scuola per una base di studente più grande e annunciò pubblicamente di essere un mutante. Hank concluse definitivamente la sua relazione con Trish, poiché lei aveva paura di cosa sarebbe accaduto alla sua immagine se lei fosse stata vista con lui in pubblico. Dopo aver scoperto che la folle Cassandra Nova abitava il corpo del Prof. Xavier, Nova manipolò il suo allievo Becco nel colpire la Bestia mandandolo in un profondo coma. Nova lo lasciò con il pensiero che la sua mutazione secondaria era in realtà una de-evoluzione e che presto avrebbe avuto l'intelligenza di un gatto domestico . Hank finalmente si risvegliò giusto in tempo perché Jean ed Emma eseguissero una chirurgia psichica e mantenere in vita il Prof. Xavier . Nel corso del tempo, Bestia strinse una forte amicizia con Emma, raccogliendo anche la sua forma di diamante in frantumi e riassemblando le migliaia di pezzi al loro posto, dopo essere stata attaccata da Esme Cuckoo. Hank iniziò a sostenere falsamente di essere gay al pubblico, nella speranza di ispirare un più ampio sostegno per la tolleranza. Hank finalmente trovato il suo posto come un consulente di orientamento. (inedito) Hank cominciò a mettere in discussione le sue intenzioni per quanto riguardava i diritti mutanti, in primo luogo durante la cosiddetta cura per la mutazione della Dr.ssa Kavita Rao, poi dopo gli eventi della Casa di M. Emma scoprì che stava pensando di prendere il siero, ma dopo un litigio con Wolverine davanti agli studenti, e Ciclope che gli chiedeva di aspettare al riguardo, Hank decise diversamente . La Bestia cominciò una relazione con l'agente della S.W.O.R.D., Abigail Brand . Durante la Guerra Civile, la Bestia fu tra gli originali X-Men che aiutarono Bishop a salvare gli intrappolati 198 e fornì anche l'Uomo Ragno con un travestimento olografico, quindi si arruolò nel programma Iniziativa. Hank cercato di trovare un modo per invertire gli effetti de-potenziamento dell' M-Day, e quindi prevenire l'estinzione della razza mutante, in quanto non solo la maggior parte dei mutanti attuali avevano perso i loro poteri, ma nessun nuovo mutante stava sviluppando dei poteri. A tal fine, la Bestia cercò l'aiuto di numerosi criminali, dopo aver esaurito l'aiuto di gente del calibro di Reed Richards e Tony Stark, per aiutarlo a capire la situazione. Hank viaggiò in Transia alla ricerca dell'Alto Evoluzionario, il cui primo commento criptico suscitò la curiosità di Hank. Scalando il Monte Wundagore, Hank e il suo gruppo di viaggiatori dovettero affrontare i Cavalieri di Wundagore. Hank iniziò a collaborare con la Bestia Nera, fino a che a casa Guthrie, la Bestia Nera iniettò uno dei bambini non-mutante con un siero come fosse una cavia . Hank alla fine decise di rintracciare la Scarlet, che trovò amnesica della sua vita passata e quindi abbandonò la sua ricerca. Quando infine il primo bambino mutante nacque, la Bestia aiutò a rintracciare il bambino. Dopo che la squadra si stabilì a San Francisco, gli Skrull invasero la Terra. Hank adattò il Virus Legacy per infettare i Super-Skrull e, senza aver testato un antidoto, Ciclope decise di usarlo su di loro . X-Club Per salvare la razza mutante dagli effetti dell'M-Day, la Bestia e Angelo ha decisero di raccogliere una squadra di specialisti, l'X-Club. Furono riuniti Madison Jeffries, il Dr. Yuriko Takiguchi, Dr. Nemesis, e la dottoressa Kavita Rao. La Bestia e l'X-Club viaggiarono indietro nel tempo fino al 1906, al fine di trovare i genitori del Dr. Nemesis e scoprire le origini della mutazione moderna. Nel corso della missione, affrontarono una prima versione di una Sentinella, creata dal Club Infernale, e inavvertitamente causarono il terremoto di San Francisco. Tuttavia, quando tornarono al presente, scoprirono che la loro prova del DNA era stata sepolto nel parco sul luogo dove si trovava il Celestiale Dormiente. Il Dr. Yuriko Takiguchi morì per cause naturali, poco dopo, e la Bestia ne fece l'elogio al suo funerale . Ciclope gli chiese poi di rintracciare Cable e Hope nel flusso temporale, oltre che a provvedere alle macchine del tempo per inviare un gruppo di X-Men per aiutarli . Anche se la Bestia non era a conoscenza della formazione di X-Force, avvertì Ciclope di non essere d'accordo con il piano di assassinare Bishop nel futuro e in seguito protestò quando Ciclope ritirò X-Force dalla missione per salvare la vita di Boom-Boom, Satiro e Surge . Regno Oscuro/Utopia Dopo essere stato arrestato da H.A.M.M.E.R. per le proteste a San Francisco, la Bestia divenne una cavia per la Macchina Omega (progettata dalla Bestia Nera per sradicare i poteri mutanti e immetterli dentro Arma Omega); mentre era tenuto prigioniero insieme con il Professor X sull'Isola di Alcatraz da Norman Osborn , Hank fu torturato tutti i giorni, fino a quando Ciclope inviò Magik e X-Force per salvare i mutanti prigionieri. Dopo che si stabilirono su Utopia, la Bestia informò Ciclope che stava lasciando gli X-Men. Ciclope gli pregò di restare, dicendo che aveva bisogno di Hank per dirgli quando sarebbe andato troppo oltre, a cui la Bestia rispose: "Scott, sei già andato troppo oltre" . La Caduta degli Hulk/Guerra Mondiale degli Hulk Reed Richards si prese la libertà di assemblare cinque degli otto persone più intelligenti del pianeta per analizzare le condizioni di Bruce Banner dopo non essere più stato in grado di trasformarsi in Hulk, tra cui Hank McCoy, Hank Pym, T'Challa, Amadeus Cho, e se stesso. McCoy eseguì i test del DNA e non rilevò le cellule mutanti o mutate nel sangue di Banner . La cabala di scienziati super-criminali conosciuta come Intelligencia complottò per rapire le otto persone più intelligenti del mondo per rimuovere la loro opposizione. A tal fine, il Fantasma Rosso e le sue Super Scimmie catturarono Hank e T'Challa, mentre Reed, Dottor Destino, Pym, e Banner furono catturati con altri mezzi, Cho evase dalla cattura, e Tony Stark era già in morte cerebrale . Hank fu tra gli eroi irradiato dai raggi gamma, ma Banner liberò la Bestia, Mister Fantastic, Pantera Nera e Wasp per aiutarlo a ricostruire il generatore di raggi Cathexis in modo da poter assorbire l'energia gamma dagli eroi, e una volta ritrasformatosi in Hulk, distrusse l'Hellicarrier dell'Intelligencia . S.W.O.R.D./Seconda Venuta La Bestia si unì alla sua ragazza Abigail Brand come membro di S.W.O.R.D. Non molto tempo dopo, fu reso un fuggitivo da Henry Gyrich e ritornò dagli X-Men per partecipare al funerale di Nightcrawler e vi rimase come medico, durante l'attacco contro Hope da parte di Bastion . Hank e Prodigy informato la squadra riguardo la sfera temporale che Bastion stava usando per inviare un'orda di oltre 170.000 Nimrod contro Utopia ed fu determinante nel trovare la linea temporale di Bastion e sintonizzare il dispositivo temporale di Cable . Hank si occupò dei feriti al loro ritorno, poi, ancora una volta, lasciò il team, nonostante gli insulti di Namor che lo additava come disertore. La Bestia ritornò nei Vendicatori, aiutando Steve Rogers con la sua squadra di Vendicatori Segreti. Il primo scontro della squadra fu contro un redivivo Fu Manchu e il Consiglio Ombra. Vendicatori contro X-Men La Bestia si schierò con i Vendicatori nella battaglia contro gli X-Men e si unì a un gruppo di Vendicatori in missione nello spazio per affrontare la Fenice. (inedito) La loro missione non riuscì comunque e la Fenice arriva sulla Luna per rivendicare il suo ospite. Un attacco da parte di Iron Man frammentò però la Fenice in cinque pezzi che reclamarono Ciclope, Emma Frost, Magik, Namor e Colosso come suoi ospiti. Le Cinque Fenici volevano rendere la Terra un posto migliore in cui vivere, mettendo fuori legge e fermando tutte le guerre, distruggendo le armi e fornendo gratuitamente cibo, acqua ed energia per tutti. I Vendicatori tramavano ancora di fermarli, e dopo aver deciso di fermare le Cinque Fenici- anche se questo significava ucciderli - Hank se ne andò disgustato, dicendo che non poteva supportare il tentato omicidio o il depotenziamento dei suoi amici più stretti che non stavano facendo altro che rendere la Terra un posto migliore in cui vivere. La Personalità Henry McCoy si è sempre chiesto perché non era uno dei "fortunati". Se doveva rimanere un mutante, perché doveva avere un potere che lo faceva sembrare e a volte sentirsi come una bestia? Lui ha continuato a lottare per essere accettato degli altri. Come uomo di arti, di lettere e di scienze, la Bestia era molto uomo del Rinascimento, e mentre i suoi coetanei nella comunità intellettuale lo sapevano, non ha mai ricevuto un Premio Nobel o invitato alla National Academy of Sciences, poiché ancora lo consideravano troppo un mutante. Sapeva anche cosa voleva dire essere piantato in asso dalla proverbiale bellezza - la sua recente paura delle emozioni umane lo aveva fatto allontanare dalla sua amata di lungo corso Trish Tilby, che finalmente sembrava avesse compreso l'errore nel suo modo di comportarsi per quanto riguarda l'atteggiamento verso la sua mutazione secondaria. Nonostante la sua battaglia contro i demoni della solitudine e del rifiuto, era un inveterato burlone e argutoa, e oltre il suo aspetto bestiale, la Bestia è stato il più letterato ed eloquente degli X-Men, in possesso di un vocabolario da un milione di dollari. Henry era a tutti gli effetti un essere umano afflitto dalla dualità: uomo/bestia; genio/stella dello sport, gigante buono/feroce aggressore. In parti uguali biochimico e attivista, la bestia si concentrava sugli obiettivi degli X-Men di migliorare nettamente le relazioni tra l'uomo e il mutante. Immergendosi in questa campagna, la Bestia ha la speranza che nel mondo in cui lui e gli altri X-Men sognano, lui finalmente possa essere riconosciuto più per il genio all'interno che per la creatura al di fuori. | Powers = La Bestia è un mutante. Atavismo genetico: È possibile che la mutazione della Bestia sia il risultato di atavismo genetico (o di caratteristiche genetiche che riaffiorano in una specie dopo essere stati dormienti per molti anni). Egli possiede anche caratteristiche neoteniche (o tratti in un discendente che assomigliano a quelli di un organismo antenato), il che spiegherebbe perché ha un cervello grande e moderno con un fisico scimmiesco. A causa della mutazione secondaria della Bestia, il suo fisico originale scimmiesco si è trasformato in un fisico più felino. *'Forza Superumana:' La Bestia ha sempre posseduto un certo grado di forza superumana, i cui limiti a volte sono variabili a causa delle mutazione successive. Durante la sua adolescenza, era in grado di sollevare circa 1 tonnellata. Dopo la mutazione nella sua forma scimmiesca, e dopo che questa mutazione si stabilizzò, la sua forza aumentò al punto da poter sollevare circa 10 tonnellate, che era sufficiente per sfondare un muro di mattoni con un solo pugno e di piegare un bilanciere di ferro in un nodo. Anche se la Bestia da allora è mutato in una forma felina un po' più grande, la sua forza rimane al livello delle 10 tonnellate.http://www.marvel.com/universe/OHOTMU:Data_Corrections_X-Men_2004 *'Velocità Superumana:' La Bestia può correre e muoversi a velocità che sono un po' oltre i limiti fisici naturali del migliore atleta umano. Può correre a velocità fino a 65 km all'ora su distanze brevi, soprattutto se corre a quattro zampe. *'Resistenza Superumana:' La muscolatura molto avanzata della Bestia produce meno tossine da fatica durante l'attività fisica di quella di un ordinario essere umano. Egli può spingersi alla massima capacità per diverse ore prima che l'accumulo di tossine da fatica nel suo sangue comincino a debilitarlo. *'Durevolezza Superumana:' I tessuti del corpo della Bestia sono più duri e più resistenti a certi tipi di lesioni rispetto al corpo degli normali esseri umani. La sua fisiologia è in grado di sopportare forze di grande impatto, anche se può essere ferito da molti tipi di armi convenzionali come armi da fuoco standard e armi da taglio. Tuttavia, è in grado di sopportare impatti fisici, ad esempio cadere da diversi piani o di essere colpito fisicamente da molti esseri super-umanamente forti che o ferirebbero gravemente o ucciderebbero un normale essere umano, con poco o nessun disagio. *'Agilità Superumana:' L'agilità, l'equilibrio e la coordinazione corporea della Bestia, sono aumentati a livelli che vanno oltre i limiti fisici naturali del migliore atleta umano. Come alcuni altri suoi poteri, la sua agilità è variata, a volte a causa di mutazioni in corso e successive. Mentre nella sua forma scimmiesca, aveva l'agilità di una grande scimmia combinata con la prodezza acrobatica di un ginnasta a livello olimpico. Poteva camminare sul filo teso da equilibrista o su una corda elastica con la stessa facilità con cui la maggior parte delle persone può camminare su un marciapiede. Poteva anche camminare sulle mani per molte ore, o eseguire una complicata sequenza di acrobazie ginniche come salti mortali, capriole, e salti. Avrebbe potuto facilmente confrontarsi o battere qualsiasi record olimpico nella ginnastica. Mutando nella sua forma felina, la sua agilità rimane sostanzialmente identica, anche se c'è voluto un po' 'di tempo per lui per abituarsi ai cambiamenti fisici. *'Destrezza Superumana:' E in grado di eseguire numerose attività con i piedi con la stessa facilità che un essere umano potrebbe fare con le sue mani. La sua destrezza manuale e pedale sono così grandi che può scrivere con entrambe le mani contemporaneamente o legare nodi di corda con le dita dei piedi. Anche se è ancora in grado di eseguire molte di queste stesse attività nella sua attuale forma felina, la sua abilità non è più quella di una volta. *'Fattore Rigenerativo di Guarigione:' Il metabolismo della Bestia gli permette di riprendersi da ferite lievi a moderate molto più velocemente di un normale essere umano. Per esempio, si può riprendere da disturbi di lieve entità, come ad esempio un forte raffreddore o febbre, nel giro di poche ore. Lesioni più gravi, come ossa rotte, possono guarire in pochi giorni, mentre per i normali esseri umani potrebbe richiedere molte settimane o addirittura mesi. *'Sensi Superumanamente Acuti:' Hank possiede avanzati sensi acuti che sono paragonabili a quelli di certi animali, che gli permettono di vedere e sentire gli oggetti distanti più chiaramente di un normale essere umano, e di identificare e rintracciare qualcuno semplicemente dall'odore. Egli possiede anche la visione notturna dei felini. *'Feromoni:' La Bestia ha la capacità di secernere feromoni per attrarre i membri di entrambi i sessi. *'Zanne e artigli:' La Bestia possiede affilati artigli retrattili sulla punta di ogni dito delle mani e dei piedi. Le loro affilature naturali, insieme con la sua forza, sono sufficienti per lacerare i materiali più convenzionali, inclusi carne, legno, pietra, e anche alcuni tipi di metalli. Egli possiede anche canini allungati che può utilizzare, se sceglie di farlo, come armi efficaci in situazioni di combattimento ravvicinato. | Abilities = Intelletto a Livello Geniale: Un biochimico di fama mondiale, il più grande assetto di Henry McCoy è la sua acuta mente scientifica. Egli possiede un QI a livello di genio, con straordinarie conoscenze nel campo della genetica, biochimica, elettronica e di altri campi. La Bestia è anche un compito musicista con le tastiere. Combattente Corpo a Corpo: L'iperattivo, rimbalzante Bestia è un ottimo combattente nel corpo a mano. Ha maturato la sua formazione iniziale nel combattimento iniziando con il Professor Xavier, e poi continuando il suo addestramento nel combattimento atletico con Steven Rogers (Terra-616) Capitan America. Hank utilizza di solito una sorta di combattimento a stile libero, simile a quello dell'Uomo Ragno, che gli permette di sfruttare appieno la sua grande forza e agilità. Durante gli attacchi di rabbia, però, la Bestia è noto ricorrere a tattiche di combattimenti di strada. | Strength = Classe 10; Hank è in grado di sollevare 10 tonnellate. | Weaknesses = Non possiede inerenti "debolezze." | Equipment = La Bestia possiede un attrezzato laboratorio nel Palazzo di Xavier. Presumibilmente possiede dispositivi più all'avanguardia per le analisi biologiche e dei materiali. Potrebbe anche contenere tecnologia Shi'ar. | Transportation = * Il Quincarrier dei Vendicatori Segreti, il Blackbird degli X-Men, ex Stratojet degli X-Men, X-Copter, la Rolls Royce del Professor Xavier, Sentinella Trasporto Aereo, Aeroplano di X-Factor, vari aerei costruiti da Ship, Quinjet. | Weapons = Anche se conosciuto ultilizzare armi pesanti, la Bestia preferisce il combattimento Corpo a Corpo | Notes = * In X-Treme X-Men Volume #1, è stato rivelato che Hank aveva una cotta per Betsy Braddock quando era una top model. Nello stesso numero flirtarono l'un con l'altro. * L'appartenenza religiosa di Hank è episcopale. *Alla Bestia piacciono i Twinkies. La prova può essere trovato in [[X-Men Vol 2 73|''X-Men #73]], dove l'elenco della Bestia di risoluzioni del nuovo anno rivelarono che uno dei suoi impegni era quello di "mangiare meno Twinkies" (le altre risoluzioni riguardavano il "leggere testi del 15 secolo" e "curare il Legacy Virus", quest'ultimo l'unico che si è dimostrato che ha fatto). *A causa della trasformazione della Bestia in un essere simile a un felino, questi ha sviluppato un gusto per la carne come un carnivoro, sulla quale va in conflitto. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * Marvel: The Official Site - Marvel Universe: Beast (Henry McCoy) * X-Men The Last Stand * Marvel Directory * UncannyXmen.Net's Spotlight on Beast * Wolverine's Revenge * "The religion of Beast (Hank McCoy)" * X-Men: Reign of Apocalypse Hero Handbook * Marvel Encyclopedia, Vol 1, 2002. David Bogart, ISBN 0-785-10984-6 * Science of the X-Men, tascabile 1° edizione, 2004. Linc Yaco, Karen Haber, ISBN 0-743-48725-7 * The Xavier Files, tascabile 1° edizione, 1994. Justine H. Korman, ISBN 0-679-86177-7 * X-Men: The Ultimate Guide, 2° edizione brossurata, 2003. Peter Sanderson, ISBN 0-789-49258-X * The Marvel Universe Roleplaying Game, 1° edizione brossurata, 2003. Marvel Entertainment, ISBN 0-7851-1028-3 * TSR Marvel Superheroes Judge's Book * The Complete Guide to Marvel Legends: Beast MOC Back * stason.org - when did the beast turn blue? * Henry McCoy article at Memory Beta, the licensed Star Trek Wikia. | Other Media = * Bestia dei film degli X-Men * Bestia di Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends * Bestia degli X-Men Animated Series * Bestia di X-Men: Evolution * Bestia di X-Men Vs. Street Fighter * Bestia in X-Men Legends * Bestia in Marvel: Ultimate Alliance * La è anche apparsa nel primo livello di Spider-Man 2: Enter Electro, ed era doppiato da Dee Bradley Baker. }}